


Ecstasiate

by Jaunty



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Decapitation, Eye Trauma, Mouth trauma, Other, also influenced by corpse party!, but yeah even tho it's anti, he's not named in this fic, this is my take on a more darker portrayal of him, this tagging system's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: Ecstasiate: to go into an ecstasy; to cause to become ecstatic------------The devil is nothing more than a paper weightAlways hanging around trying to make you hateSlam that door in his faceGet him far away as you can from your sacred space------------Antisepticeye-centric fic in celebration of the month of October!





	Ecstasiate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here! I would love to branch out more into sites since my writings tend to be from Tumblr. Feel free to comment and/or leave kudos if ya want! I apologize if you find any spelling/grammar errors; I tend to be a fast writer and I sometimes stumble over my words. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy~!

_The devil is nothing more than a paper weight_  
_Always hanging around trying to make you hate_  
_Slam that door in his face_  
_Get him far away as you can from your sacred space_

   Whimpering and sobs filled the musty room. The stench of something most foul hung in the air and it was strong enough to make the four people to gag and cough. The three women were struggling at their binds with the lone man was still, teeth clenched and ears strained to hear anything past the sobs. They all laid upon the hard, wooden floor with their ankles and wrists tied tightly to practically cut off circulation and blindfolds to obscure their sight. Try as they might, they could nothing as a door is heard slamming open. One of the women yelped with another pleading for their kidnapper to let them go.

   Heavy footsteps made by combat boots approached the four, the man swallowing the hard lump in his throat when their captor’s presence loomed over them. Funny, it felt like the air itself is charged with static electricity; however, instead of a soft buzz, it was like the inevitable doom of being outright electrocuted.

   An unjust punishment for innocent bystanders who were unlucky enough to catch the eye of… _ **HIM**_.

   A yelp came from one of the women as the unknown man stepped over and kicked at her leg. Enough to bruise but it had been more of a warm up. He went off to the side and there is the unmistakable sound of steel scratching at a tray. The pleading woman shook her head with more fervor as she tried to reason with him. She was a mother, barely making it through with the shitty job at a grocery store. Silence from the captor before he went over and gripped at her jaw, a sneer at his voice as he gravely said, in an accent that can be described as Irish,

   “ **Shut up.** ”

_Knock him to the ground off his feet_  
_Tell him to beat it and stay the heck off your street_  
_Everyone is aware of his devilish ways_  
_He will stay around, BUT can’t touch you as long as you give God all the praise_

   That damn shrill voice of hers got on his nerves. There wasn’t any desire to collect the tools necessary to silence her. Why bother when he had one right in his hand? He just needed to improvise. Using his bare fingers, he reached in and took hold of her tongue, having some effort since it’s been close to slipping out of his hold. She didn’t make it any easier by thrashing her head around but that fell short as she let out a pained squeal at long fingernails digging into her tongue, anchoring themselves down.

   Tears stained at the blindfold as she attempted one last escape…before she screamed in agony. The others startled with one of the two women beginning to tremble and scream as well. The man’s lips parted as he heard their assailant giggle highly, something that shouldn’t come out a human’s throat when committing such an act. She kept shrieking, warm droplets of blood dripping at her face when the knife sawed at the pink appendage. Pain clouded her mind and sent her nerves in a fiery warning. It only took minutes but soon, the tongue was held between two nails. A laugh sounding like it’s coming from rusty speakers echoed in the room. a soft plop on the floor signifying that he tossed the tongue away. He grew displeased by the woman’s squeals and groans that must have been her trying to say words. Soon, the sounds of a blade meeting flesh is heard as he repeatedly drove it in and out of her body. Had they saw with their own eyes, they would have seen the maniacal grin that would seem to split his face from ear to ear. With blood clogging at her lungs and her organs pierced numerous times, she let out a gurgle before going still and silent.

   The woman next to her let out curses and demanded what he wanted from them. That earned her a boot to the face. Dazed, she didn’t even saw the next stomp that broke skin. What a bitch, acting like she has the damn nerve to order him around! She choked out an apology and plea but it fell on deaf ears as he kept stomping on her. A crack. Her nose broke. He descended his foot, heel-first, at her mouth where he let out a pleased hum at seeing a few teeth bent and nearing to break off the gums.

   The frightened man listened to every noise, cringing and skin crawling when he heard this poor woman getting her face caved in by a merciless attack. He attempted to twist his wrist around to slide them out but he grunted when the rope dug even more into the skin, perhaps drawing bits of blood.

_So be the person you can be and stay on track_  
_Associating with Satan, you will end up having a heart attack_  
_Let the devil do him, you do God, and then do you_  
_Trust in God because He knows what to do_  
_Satan represents fire, God represents spiritual love a desire_

    A sickening crack followed by something hard hitting at mushy material stopped him. Whoever this madman was, he is absolutely persistent! He stepped and stepped until there is nothing but a bloody pulp. Something sounding like a shuddering sigh is heard a few minutes after that horrid beating. It made the captive’s stomach churn unpleasantly.

   That sick fuck is **enjoying** this.

   Eyes are now felt upon the two survivors, the young girl whimpering. She could feel bits of blood and other matter dripping down her face and it made her want to vomit. She shrieked when a lithe hand took hold of her head, the fingerless glove reeking of blood that clogged at her nostrils. The cackle is cruel to listen as she wailed at the knife cutting into her throat. A strained symphony of screams lasted for a few seconds before she could only let out loud gurgles. Blood spewed from between his fingers with the sight and scent of it fueling at his lust. With the blade being only a simple butcher knife, it dragged the slices that made the sounds of flesh and muscle tearing grating at the last survivor’s ears.

His stomach dropped when he realized the terrifying truth: **he’s next**. The last three captives had been murdered in the coldest blood and there is no reason for him to be free other than be haunted by this traumatic ordeal. Distracting himself from the bloody material being smeared and the snapping of vertebrae, he let out a mantra of prayers to whatever god is up there. His clammy hands were even in the position, feeling the phantom touch of the beads of a rosary. His whispers were loud in his ears that he didn’t realize that the incident happening next to him has stopped. He gasped when he felt a heavy weight settling on his abdomen.

   For a moment, neither said a word. The coppery scent wafted up to his nostrils, even more than before and it took all of his mental restraints to prevent himself from bucking the man off or gag from the disgusting smells. He tried to keep his breathing steady then let out a grunt as the blindfold is finally removed.

_Satan will drive you into a deep black hole_  
_However, God will give you favor, grace, mercy, good guidance, unconditional love and a blessed soul_  
_If you want to enjoy the positive things in life_  
_Avoid Satan, he will bring you corruption, sadness, and strife_

   The first thing he saw, when his vision cleared and rid of the dark spots, were those damn green eyes. Predatory and he swore to the high heavens that they glowed in an eerie, ethereal manner. They bore into him as if there is nothing between them to hide his soul. Next, his own alarmed gaze noticed the teeth that seemed too sharp for a person’s. It could have been a trick to the dim lighting but it didn’t hide the fact that they look hungry. Hungry to sink into anything resembling a delicious delicacy. A tongue briefly ran over them as the man rose the knife past a tuft of dark green hair, the tip of the blade glinting viciously in the barest light. It happened so quickly that it took a few seconds until he felt the agony shooting into his head. A high screech came from the man as the knife pushed a bit deeper into his left eye, blood spurting out. Despite the blurry sight from his other eye, he could still see that maddening grin that spreads along his murderer’s face. He screamed to his heart’s distress as the knife is then pulled out, dragging the pierced eye with it. The optic nerve severed, he brought it up to his lips and slid the eye off into his mouth. He didn’t even chew that much until he swallowed it with giggle.

   The knife plunged back in, the body jerking when the blade struck at the frontal lobe. It didn’t matter that he’s practically doing nothing but seizures; there is no resistance as the knife began to cut across his face. The skull beneath is like tissue paper to him. His abnormal strength cut through with ease, cutting into the other eye then going deeper as if he’s simply cutting open a fruit.

   Half of the head has been torn away, rolling to the side then resting upright in a nearly audible plop. It showed the grotesque canvas that was what’s left of the brain intact in the body. The man’s mouth is left open in a silent, anguished cry. Neon green eyes illuminated maliciously as he let out a high laugh towards the ceiling, the knife now turned at himself.

    No hesitation is seen as the knife is brought up and digs into the bared throat, dragged against it to create a gash that let his own blood run free. It stained at his black clothing yet it gave no pain to him; instead, a rush of rapture and euphoria filled his entire being and sang within him like a distorted chorus.

    Truly a tragic event as he left the bodies to rot and him to roam free with that echoing laugh now sounding like a broken record.

_My heart is with my almighty God, my protector_  
_Satan, you can go back to HELL, you’re nothing more than a demonic rejector_  
_God supplies unconditional love, He knows your story so give Him all the glory_  
_Satan is gloom and doom, bloodcurdling, very gory!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to send in some prompts or ideas for any other fics, feel free to message me on my Tumblr ( celestialvexation )! Also good god, this site can condemn your writing to hell
> 
> Poem came from this site: https://allpoetry.com/poems/about/Gory


End file.
